Adagio
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Dia Christa Renz, seorang gadis manis yang telah bahagia dengan hidupnya bersama sang kekasih—namun ternyata, kisah cinta yang dia harapkan untuk terjadi tidak semanis wajahnya, ataupun kue-kue buatannya. / AU / Reiner/Christa/Armin /


**.**

* * *

**.**

**Adagio**

**.**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama,__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

ReinerBraun/Christa Renz/Armin Arlert, T, Tragedy/Romance

© kazuka, august 12th, 2013

**.**

* * *

**[ **armin arlert dan christa renz; mungkin keduanya tak sekaya para raja, tapi kasih yang saling dibagi antara keduanya lebih syahdu dari lagu termerdu **]**

**.**

**.**

"Armin, ini untukmu!"

Armin menoleh. Sebenarnya telah lama ia menunggu Christa di halaman samping rumah kecil gadis manis itu—tapi tak mengapa baginya. Tak apa dia lama-lama menanti di atas rumput-rumput basah atau diusik oleh dengung-dengung lebah pemburu nektar yang usil, asalkan hasil penantiannya adalah ini.

Christa datang dengan senampan kue bolu yang masih hangat, wanginya sangat menggelitik dan dari teksturnya—kue itu akan menyaingi lembutnya perangai Christa.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu. Pemanggangku agak sedikit bermasalah hari ini," Christa duduk hati-hati di sisi Armin, dirapikannya rok putihnya sebelum duduk agar tak terlalu kumal nanti.

"Rusak lagi, ya?" Armin mengambil satu potong. "Kita beli yang baru, yuk!" dia tersenyum manis pada sang kekasih.

"Be-beli?" Christa meletakkan bakinya ke tanah dengan wajah agak sedih.

"Tenang!" sanggah Armin duluan sebelum sempat Christa berkata-kata, "Kita akan menabung sama-sama. Aku akan membantumu! Mungkin aku harus mengumpulkan lebih banyak kayu bakar untuk dijual dan membuat roti yang lebih enak supaya uangku bertambah dan bisa menabung untukmu."

"Itu akan merepotkanmu," Christa menyelipkan sebagian anak rambutnya yang mengganggu ke bagian belakang telinganya. "Pemanggangnya masih bisa dipakai, kok. Aku masih bisa membuat seratus kue untuk dijual tiap hari."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," pemuda lima belas tahun itu menggigit kue pemberian Christa. Legitnya bolu manis langsung mengundang senyum di bibirnya, "Seperti biasa, kue ini enak sekali! Kau harus membuatkannya setiap hari untukku, Christa!"

Christa tersenyum kecil. "Setiap hari? Kau bisa datang ke toko Nyonya Georgia kalau ingin memakannya," Christa menyebut nama pemilik toko tempat dia biasa menitipkan kuenya untuk dijual.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku~" Armin memutus dulu kalimatnya, dia lekas-lekas melahap potongan pertama tersebut untuk kemudian melanjutkan dengan potongan kedua. "Maksudku ... setiap hari, yang spesial untukku, kau bangunkan aku setiap pagi dengan aroma kue-kue ini, aku pasti akan senang sekali."

Christa memiringkan kepalanya, "Jadi ... aku harus datang ke rumahmu setiap dini hari untuk memanggang kue di sana?"

"Bukan," Armin ingin tertawa melihat kepolosan Christa. "Maksudku—ehm—yah ... ketika kita—hm, ehm—" Armin mendehem berkali-kali, wajahnya sudah bersiap menyaingi merah mawar-mawar milik Christa yang dirawat hati-hati oleh gadis itu setiap hari. "Saat kita menikah nanti."

Yap, bisa ditebak, sekarang wajah Christa lebih merah daripada mawar-mawarnya dan lebih hangat daripada kue-kue yang barusan dia angkat dan sajikan untuk Armin. "Kita baru lima belas tahun ..."

"Hehehe, ya, aku tahu. Mungkin masih lama, tapi ... aku akan menantikan saat itu, Christa."

"... Aku juga," Christa menunduk—namun tersenyum—salah tingkah dan ujung jarinya menyentuhi rumput-rumput yang masih segar. "Tunggu aku bisa membangun toko kueku sendiri, ya, baru aku bersedia menikah denganmu ..."

"Aku mengerti," Armin tersenyum lembut, benar-benar manis hingga Christa berpikir bahwa jumlah gula yang ia punya di rumahnya tak bisa menyaingi kadar manisnya senyuman tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin membangun toko roti sendiri! Eh, hei, hei, bagaimana kalau kita membangun sebuah toko besar bersama-sama? Kau akan menjual kue-kuemu di sana dan aku menjual rotiku!"

"Ide bagus," Christa mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama menabung mulai sekarang?"

"Boleh, boleh," Armin mengambil potongan kesekian dari kue Christa. Setelah menggigit separuh dari potongan itu, sisanya ia suapkan pada Christa. Gadis itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, digigitnya sedikit dan dia balas tersenyum.

Pagi yang damai, sewadah kue untuk dibagi bersama, kebun kecil yang asri dan kisah-kisah menarik untuk dibagi bersama—Armin dan Christa rasa mereka tak perlu memiliki kekayaan untuk membeli kedamaian, kenyamanan—dan mungkin—kemesraan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__eyes __**]**_

_**.**_

Namanya Reiner Braun.

Ayahnya sedang memarahi dan menamparnya di tengah-tengah taman siang itu; cuma karena dia membantah keinginan ayahnya untuk ikut 'berburu' malam ini. Dia mendecih sambil membiarkan ayahnya berlalu—pipinya merah karena pukulan sang ayah begitu keras di pipinya.

Ia tak akan ikut pulang, kalau perlu sampai esok pagi, pikirnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku dan melengos ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah kepergian ayahnya.

Di situlah dia melihat sesuatu yang berhasil membuatnya berhenti.

Lalu terpana.

Lalu memandangi lekat-lekat, tak mau berkedip barang sesaat saja—seakan dengan berkedip maka apa yang dipandangnya akan menghilang, lenyap tanpa bekas dan membuatnya jadi sakit.

Seorang gadis mungil berambut pirang bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki kecil—yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya; pirang, bermata biru dan tinggi yang kurang lebih sama—melintasi dirinya.

Gadis itu sangat ramah perangainya—begitu simpul Reiner karena ketika mereka sempat beradu pandang, dia tersenyum.

Mata biru gadis itu begitu jernih, memberikan sensasi bergidik untuk Reiner dan mengirimnya ke sebuah dimensi dengan euforia tingkat tinggi yang membuat kepayang. Layak sekali disandingkan dengan permata yang begitu berharga, apalagi mata itu dilindungi oleh kelopak yang bertiraikan bulu mata yang lentik dan menggoda.

Reiner hanya tahu satu hal: dunianya berhenti.

"Christa, apa kau mau membeli bahan-bahan baru untuk kuemu besok?"

Karena panggilan itu, gadis tersebut berhenti tersenyum untuk Reiner dan kembali menoleh pada kekasihnya. Dapat Reiner lihat bahwa senyuman yang gadis itu berikan pada sang lelaki begitu berbeda—jauh lebih manis ... candunya lebih parah.

Tak heran, lelaki itu kekasihnya.

"Hm, boleh. Ayo, kita ke pasar sekarang!"

_Oh, jadi namanya Christa_.

Di saat itulah Reiner kembali memahami satu hal lain: istilah "jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" itu bukan bualan belaka!

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__rose __**]**_

_**.**_

Bukan Reiner namanya kalau dia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan cepat. Ayahnya memang kadang beraksi seperti diktator yang sangat keras serta terpaku penuh pada aturan keluarga—namun dia tak pernah ragu untuk memenuhi apapun yang putra tunggalnya inginkan. Seaneh apapun itu. Se-tidak biasa apapun itu. Sesulit apapun itu. Karena ... dia 'hampir' memiliki segalanya.

Termasuk tentang seorang gadis mungil dengan nama 'Christa' itu. Dengan bantuan anak buah ayahnya yang banyak, Reiner—dalam waktu singkat—bisa mendapatkan segala informasi tentangnya.

Tentang siapa lelaki yang digandengnya hari itu, tentang pekerjaannya, tentang latar belakang kehidupannya, apalagi tentang rumahnya.

—Ya, pondok kecil itu diketuk Reiner pada suatu sore.

"Siapa, ya?" Christa bertanya dengan sopan.

"Ehm," Reiner menjernihkan suaranya, berusaha tersenyum. "Aku Reiner. Reiner Braun."

Dahi Christa berkerut. Baru saja mulutnya terbuka untuk mengucapkan pertanyaan lain, Reiner sudah bersuara lagi.

"Aku ingin memilikimu," ucapnya sambil memberikan setangkai mawar merah besar yang segar dan wangi.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__kiss __**]**_

_**.**_

"Aku sudah punya kekasih, Reiner," ketahuan sekali Christa berusaha untuk membentak Reiner yang terus mengikutinya sejak dia keluar dari rumah pagi itu.

(Reiner telah berusaha mendekatinya seminggu ini, dan itu adalah sebuah neraka untuk Christa; dia terus diikuti setiap pagi! Setiap ia membuka pintu pasti sudah ada Reiner menghadang untuk menawarkan pertolongan—mengantarnya menuju toko Nyonya Georgia.)

"Apa benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku memilikimu?"

"Aku sudah bahagia dengan Armin," Christa mempercepat langkahnya.

Reiner tak menjawab—namun dia tersenyum. Terus diikutinya Christa hingga ke toko, menunggui gadis itu menitipkan kue-kuenya, kemudian lagi-lagi membuntuti perjalanan Christa pulang.

"Reiner—" Christa memekik ketika Reiner menarik tangannya secara tiba-tiba untuk memasuki sebuah gang kecil.

Reiner tanpa ampun memojokkan Christa ke tembok—dibungkukkannya badan agar wajah mereka sejajar.

"Kita pasti akan bersama kelak, Christa. Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Diciumnya bibir Christa sesaat—tak peduli akan gemetar hebat tubuh Christa yang terlampau syok. Kemudian ditinggalkannya gadis itu sendirian di dalam gang, melorot jatuh terduduk ke tanah dan menggigil.

Itu ciuman pertamanya.

Armin tidak pernah sampai sejauh ini padanya. Dia tak pernah dipaksa, dipojokkan, apalagi diperlakukan kasar seolah dirinya adalah wanita tak berdaya.

Christa meringis, menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia benar-benar merasa dihantui.

... Bagaimana jika Armin mengetahui semua ini?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__ring __**]**_

_**.**_

Tangan Christa bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas meja. Armin yang duduk berseberangan di depannya menatap tak mengerti, namun berusaha tersenyum—tak mau menambah kekhawatiran gadisnya yang kelihatannya sedang sangat tidak nyaman hati.

Armin menyeruput teh yang dibuatkan Christa ketika dia datang tadi. Terasa tidak semanis biasanya. Apa karena Christa buru-buru membuatnya atau ... sebab Armin sendiri tengah khawatir melihat Christa hingga kegelisahan itu juga sampai terasa ke lidahnya?

"Apa yang terjadi, Christa?"

Christa menunduk. "Kau tahu Reiner? Reiner Braun?"

Alis Armin hampir menyatu, "Anak dari ... keluarga paling kaya itu, ya? Keluarga Braun yang juga ... gosipnya punya bisnis gelap ..."

Christa mengangguk cepat. "Iya."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Christa membuka mulutnya, namun tidak jadi. Begitu berkali-kali. Saat dia sudah mengumpulkan cukup banyak keberanian untuk berkata-kata—

—_BRAK_!

Jendela ruang makannya dibanting. Mereka berdua langsung menuju bagian sana, Armin di depan dengan satu tangan melindungi Christa yang berjalan dengan takut-takut di belakangnya—sekadar jaga-jaga.

... Sebuah kotak kecil diletakkan di atas meja kayu tua yang berada langsung di bawah jendela.

"Orang tadi menaruh ini di sini," Armin mengambilnya, "Lalu membanting jendela untuk menarik perhatian kita."

Lelaki itu pun membukanya.

"Cincin?" Armin semakin heran. Segulung kertas kecil diambilnya pula, yang turut diselipkan di dalam kotak merah itu.

_Kau akan menikah denganku._

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" dia menoleh pada Christa.

Christa mendesis—air matanya mulai turun, "Reiner! Reiner yang melakukan ini semua! Armin ... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana ... dia terus mengikutiku, memaksaku untuk jadi kekasihnya, memberitahu kalau dia pasti akan mendapatkanku ... dan kemudian mencuri ciuman pertamaku," Christa jatuh berlutut di hadapan Armin, memegangi pakaiannya dengan erat sambil menangis keras, "Setiap pagi dia selalu menungguiku di depan rumah, kadang-kadang aku terbangun tengah malam karena dia mengetuk jendela kamarku ... _hiks_ ... aku benci dia, Armin, aku benci dia! Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menjadi kekasihnya ... _hiks _... maafkan aku ... maaf ..."

Armin berlutut pula, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling tubuh mungil Christa, "Semua akan baik-baik saja ..."

Dibiarkannya Christa menangis di bahunya sambil terus mengelus lembut punggung dan rambut gadis itu.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__blood __**]**_

_**.**_

Telah tiga kali Christa memanggil nama Armin, berpuluh kali telah dia ketuk pintu cokelat rumah Armin, namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan. Mereka telah berjanji untuk membuat kue sama-sama hari ini—dan pagi ini Christa akan mengajak Armin untuk membeli bahan-bahan dulu.

Sepasang jejak sepatu yang kotor yang ada di depan pintu membuat Christa sedikit bingung. Armin sangat suka bersih, kenapa sampai ada jejak menjijikkan ini? Biasanya Armin takkan tahan membiarkannya.

"Armin, aku masuk, ya!" ketika diketahuinya pintu tak dikunci, dia mendorong pintu untuk masuk.

... Bukan, bukan ini yang ingin dia lihat.

Darah.

Darah dimana-mana.

Reiner berdiri dengan sebuah pisau di tangan.

Armin berbaring dengan selimut darah.

"AR—hmff—"

Christa dilumpuhkan dengan biusan yang buru-buru dibekapkan Reiner ke mulutnya.

Gerbang menuju neraka kehidupan yang sebenarnya telah dibukakan untuk Christa.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__palace __**]**_

_**.**_

Kata orang-orang, rumah keluarga Braun itu seperti istana. Besar, penuh perabot mewah, anak buah yang bekerja di sana mungkin kalau dijumlah bisa menyamai komunitas yang mendiami tepi hutan, tingginya bertingkat-tingkat, sangat kontras dengan kebanyakan penduduk yang mendiami kota.

Sepertinya nyaman, ya, tinggal di situ? Orang-orang hanya bisa menengadah memandangi rumah itu sambil berdecak, "Seperti surga dunia saja rumah itu."

Tapi tidak untuk Christa.

Kamar yang disediakan untuknya memang begitu luas, dengan tempat tidur yang besar, juntaian kelambu yang mungkin lebih pantas untuk disebut sebagai tirai sutra yang halus, kemudian kusen-kusen pintu dan jendela yang berupa ukiran mewah, sprei yang teramat hangat dan halus ...

... namun dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Ketika dia berkaca, yang ia lihat adalah hantu. Sebab itulah dia tidak berani dekat-dekat dengan cermin.

Ya, dirinya seperti hantu. Mata begitu bengkak dan merah—sorotnya seakan tak mencerminkan harapan hidup sama sekali—plus rambut yang kusut-masai serta gaun putih yang kumal.

Sudah tiga hari dia dibawa ke sini, dikurung di kamar dengan sesekali diberi makanan oleh pelayan-pelayan yang bagai robot. tidak punya ekspresi.

Dia meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, hanya menginginkan kedatangan Armin di sini. Christa menangis lagi.

Pintu pun dibuka.

Reiner.

Dia tak berkata apapun, hanya memeluk tubuh mungil Christa rapat-rapat.

Christa sesungguhnya ingin berontak, ingin melepaskan Reiner dari tubuhnya—lelaki ini adalah lelaki gila yang merenggut segalanya dari dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dinamakan 'cinta'. Obsesif. Kejam. Egois.

Tapi dia tidak punya daya. Dia begitu tenggelam dalam lara, dirinya melemah, bahkan rasanya dia tak sanggup untuk menolong dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya butuh orang untuk memeluknya dan membiarkan dia tahu bahwa dia masih belum benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ironisnya, yang memberikannya kehangatan adalah Reiner. Reiner Braun yang juga sudah mengambil habis seluruh kebahagiaannya—namun orang itu pulalah yang menyamankannya.

Kadang keadaan di dunia ini sangat tidak realistis.

Akhirnya, Christa biarkan saja Reiner menenangkan dengan terus membelainya. Keberuntungan bagi Christa—lelaki itu tidak melakukan apapun hingga dirinya tertidur pulas karena letih menangis.

Christa sendiri tidak tahu, apakah Reiner itu malaikat di tengah neraka atau setan di tengah surga?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__key __**]**_

_**.**_

"Biarkan aku keluar, setan!" Christa berteriak pada Reiner ketika pemuda itu baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Reiner hanya memutar matanya.

"Keluarkan!" Christa mendorong Reiner sebisanya, kemudian berusaha meraih tangan Reiner yang memegang kunci utama ruangan itu.

Reiner tidak berkata apapun, dia mendorong Christa hingga gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai—kasar sekali.

"Keluarkan aku ... _hiks_ ... kau itu setan ... kau jahat, kau ... _hiks_ ..." dia meremas ujung celana Reiner, berlutut dengan pasrah, memohon dengan daya seadanya. Meminta dengan seluruh belas kasihannya—dia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan mengerikan ini.

Dia hanya ingin Armin.

Kalaupun itu artinya dia harus mati agar bisa bertemu Armin, tidak apa.

Tapi setidaknya ... dia tidak ingin mati di sini.

Biarkan dulu dia melihat makam Armin atau sekadar debu tubuhnya—kalaupun ada yang menyimpannya. Ingin dia ciumi untuk melepaskan rindunya, akan dia ceritakan bagaimana pedih hidupnya, lantas setelahnya dia akan memasrahkan diri agar malaikat maut menjemputnya dan mengantarnya ke dunia dimana Armin berada.

Setidaknya dia akan bahagia di sana.

Bukan di istana setan ini—dia pikir.

"Berikan kunci itu padaku ... biarkan aku melihat dunia luar ... biarkan aku ... _hiks_ ..."

"Maaf, Christa Renz," Reiner membungkuk di hadapannya, menggenggam dagu Chirsta dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Kau sudah lebih dulu mengunci diriku sebagai tawanan cinta untukmu ... karenanya, aku harus mendapatkanmu dan tak akan membiarkanmu lepas dariku."

Reiner mundur, menutup dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat dari luar.

Lantai yang dingin menjadi saksi dimana Christa telah kehabisan air mata untuk menangisi keadaan.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__tongue __**]**_

_**.**_

Toko kue yang akan dibangun bersama, janji suci pernikahan yang sudah pernah direncanakan, kehidupan bersama yang sederhana namun penuh rasa bahagia, kebun bunga kecil yang dirawat berdua ...

... Semua sudah jadi abu. Terkubur realita, menyisakan hampa.

Christa teringat lagi akan semua itu melalui mimpinya, terngiang kembali canda-tawanya dengan Armin serta puja-puji Armin akan kue-kuenya yang lezat dan wangi.

Dia menangis.

Merintih.

"Armin ... Armin ..." gumam Christa tanpa sepenuhnya sadar, tangannya mencengkeram ujung bantal, mata bengkaknya perlahan memperlihatkan air yang turun lagi. "Armin ... Armin ... Armin ... Armin ..."

"—aaak!" Christa terbangun tiba-tiba ketika ada seseorang yang mencekik lehernya.

Siapa lagi selain putra tunggal keluarga Reiner?

"Kkh—" Christa ingin meronta dan minta dilepaskan, namun kekuatan Reiner berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Dan lelaki itu memegang pisau—yang kemudian mengarah padanya dan—

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi. Kau sekarang milikku. Hanya milikku."

... Christa kehilangan lidahnya.

Christa tak sanggup lagi merintih. Dia kembali tertidur di atas kasur besarnya yang sebenarnya nyaman.

Pingsan.

Tapi Reiner menitipkan satu kecupan yang dalam di bibir yang penuh darah itu seraya berbisik kemudian—setelah dia mundur, "Kau hanya milikku. Hanya aku orang yang boleh mencintaimu."

Kadang, tidak ada yang bisa menebak sejauh apa cinta seseorang bisa melampaui batas.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__feet __**]**_

_**.**_

Malam itu begitu damai.

Christa bertemu Armin dalam mimpinya. Christa bisa menyapa Armin tanpa merasa sedikit pun sakit ketika dia berbicara (dia sudah tak mampu lagi berbicara karena kehilangan lidah dan sakit yang luar biasa, kau tahu?). Mereka bercengkerama seolah tak ada apa-apa, menikmati roti hangat buatan Armin dan kembali merencanakan pembuatan toko kue sesuai cita-cita mereka.

Ketika merasa ada kehangatan yang menyentuh kelopak matanya, dia tahu dia tadi hidup di dunia mimpi.

Dan harus terbangun lagi di neraka.

Ah, 'neraka'? Sepertinya kali ini tidak.

"_Armin_ ..." gumamnya dalam hati, sambil beringsut bangun. Ada pemuda dengan pakaian putih mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Christa tersenyum. Mengangguk. Menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan senang.

"_Aku senang bertemu denganmu, Armin_."

Armin balas tersenyum. Dia membimbing tangan Christa menuju jendela—Christa menurut saja tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Christa menoleh.

Reiner lagi, Reiner lagi. Pemuda itu duduk di atas sofa besar, sepertinya baru terbangun—semalaman berjaga di sana. Entah apa maksud dan tujuannya.

Christa tidak peduli. Dia terus saja menggenggam tangan Armin dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Kau mau melompat dari jendela? Jangan gila! Ini lantai empat!" teriak Reiner.

"_Kau yang gila. Aku ingin ikut dengan kekasihku, bodoh_," Christa hanya berkata-kata dalam hatinya, tak bisa menyuarakan apapun.

"Jangan lompat!"

_ZRASHHH—ZRASSHH— _Christa terjatuh. Andai dia punya kekuatan untuk berteriak, dia akan berteriak sekuat tenaganya—teriakan paling keras yang bisa dia lepaskan, kalau bisa.

(Bukan terjatuh dari jendela, sayang.)

Tapi ...

Reiner telah memisahkan tubuh Christa dari kedua kakinya.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana. Kau hanya milikku. Milikku. Milikku," bisik Reiner ketika mengangkat tubuh Christa kembali ke atas tempat tidur.

Christa tak mendengar.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_**[ **__soft melody __**]**_

_**.**_

Christa mendengar nyanyian lembut kali itu. Saat dia membuka matanya, dia tidak mengerti ia di mana—sebuah lokasi yang hijau, terhampar begitu luas, hingga tak ada tepi yang dapat dilihatnya.

"Kau mau tetap di sini, Christa?" Armin—tanpa dia tahu, sudah berada di sampingnya dan menaruh tangan di bahunya.

Christa mengerjapkan mata dengan cepat beberapa kali. Kemudian mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau begitu, melompatlah. Lalu lihat ke bawah."

Bagi Christa itu adalah permintaan konyol dan menggelikan. Dia ingin tertawa—namun hatinya memilih untuk menurut saja.

_Tunggu_—Christa berhenti.

Memangnya dirinya masih punya kaki?

Dia melihat ke bawah. Ada!

"Kau punya segalanya di sini kecuali tubuhmu, Christa. Kita bisa bermain sepuasnya di sini. Kita bahkan bisa menemukan pondok untuk membuat kue bersama dan memakannya sampai puas. Teh di sini enak sekali, kau pasti suka!" Armin menggandeng bahunya sekarang.

"Aku mau!" Christa bahkan sadar dirinya bisa bicara.

"Ayo, melompatlah lalu perhatikan apa yang terjadi di bawah!"

Dia melompat, kemudian melihat ke bawah.

Mengejutkan!

Dia kembali berada di kamar neraka itu, namun dirinya melayang. Ketika dia lihat ke bawah, dia bisa melihat dirinya lagi yang rapuh dan mengerikan. Yang ringkih, kurus, pipinya tirus, kakinya terputus hingga lutut, yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sebuah tempat tidur dengan sprei merah bata. Rambutnya sangat kusut, wajahnya tak karuan, namun satu hal yang paling menarik: bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Ketika dia mengangkat kepala lagi, dia kembali berada di padang yang sama.

"Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar berada di sini! Ayo, ke pondok itu! Kita buat kue bersama!" Armin menggenggam tangannya, menunjuk pada sebuah pondok kecil berwarna cokelat dengan asap yang mengepul dari cerobong.

Tak ada yang perlu Christa takutkan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Reiner kemudian dikurung sang ayah di _basement _setelah mendengar bahwa dokter memvonis dirinya dengan diagnosa gangguan jiwa berat. Dia punya teman di sana, dia tak benar-benar sendirian. Setidaknya dia punya seseorang untuk ia pandangi setiap hari ... kemudian dia sentuhi kalau dia mau ... dia benar-benar memilikinya sekarang.

Tubuh Christa yang telah dingin.

Beku.

Tubuh yang tak lagi berontak di depannya, tidak lagi meringis sedih dan tidak lagi meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

Reiner memiliki Christa, tidak sepenuhnya. Hanya tubuhnya saja.

Karena hati Christa hanya milik Armin.

**.**

**.**

**[ **maka putarlah sebuah musik adagio untuk mengiringi ini, dengarkanlah, hayatilah, sambillah memaknai satu hal: kau hanya bisa disebut 'dicintai' ketika benar-benar memiliki '_hatinya'_, bukan sekadar '_dirinya'_ **]**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

A/N: _**Adagio**_ merupakan istilah yang menunjukkan tempo lagu yang sangat lambat, lebih lambat daripada Andante. Anggaplah musik itu adalah pengiring dari cerita yang berakhir tragis ini, ehe. Terima kasih banyak buat **Fifin** yang udah ngasih tahu tentang istilah ini. XD

D-dan, jangan salahkan saya karena menaruh Reiner sebagai antagonis di sini ;~; aku suka Reiner kok, sukaaaa! apalagi kalau liat gimana sukanya dia ke Christa di cerita aslinya, muehehehe. tapi karena tuntutan plot, yah, jadi begitulah. um, ada yang juga ngeship armin/christa seperti saya? ;; aku suka OT3 mereka, muahaha!

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya! o/ kalau ada yang salah, jangan ragu buat kasih tahu~ o/

**.**

* * *

Ada info menarik, nih!

Ikutan event SDAnniv#1, yuk~ :3

**SDAnniv#1** adalah sebuah event yang diadakan dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun akun SukaDukaAuthor setiap tahunnya. SDAnniv#1 ini sendiri merupakan singkatan dari nama event lengkapnya; SukaDukaAuthor Anniversary #1.

**Cara mengikuti:**

1) Calon peserta akan menghubungi SDA via mention Twitter, wall Facebook, atau PM FFN/FP akun SDA resmi yang sudah tercantum.

2) Setelah menyatakan keinginan berpartisipasi (pendaftaran), calon peserta diwajibkan memilih dua dari tujuh kode admin yang telah disediakan sebagai tema.

3) Tim Administrasi akan membalas via DM, PM FB, atau PM FFN/FP, menyatakan peserta telah terdaftar, kemudian memberikan tema dari kode admin yang sebelumnya telah dipilih peserta.

4) Peserta boleh menggunakan salah satu atau kedua tema tersebut untuk fanfic maupun orific yang akan dibuat.

5) Setelah menyelesaikan karya, peserta dapat mempublish karya sesuai kategori; FFN untuk kategori fanfiksi dan FP untuk kategori orific.

**Ketentuan mengikuti lomba:**

1) Harus oneshot (berdiri sendiri dan tidak berhubungan dengan karya-karya lain yang pernah dibuat sebelumnya)

2) Tidak boleh melanggar guidelines FFN maupun FP. Untuk FANFIC, publish-nya tentu di FFN, dan yang ORIFIC, publish-nya di FP ( ).

3) Harus sesuai dengan tema yang disediakan panitia, dong~ satu tema satu karya, ya!

4) Plus, jangan lupa rating-nya, ya. cuma boleh K-T (rate M sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan, baik implisit maupun eksplisit)

5) Real Person Fanfiction (yang menggunakan tokoh dunia nyata sebagai karakter) dilarang.

6) Jumlah karya yang dibuat juga tidak terbatas, namun tema yang bisa digunakan tiap peserta hanya 2 tema yang telah dipilih sebelumnya. Saat mem-publish entri baru, dimohon memberitahukannya segera pada panitia.

7) Mohon gunakan EYD yang benar, ya~ dan terakhir: jangan lupa mencantumkan "SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1" di summary-nya.

**Rundown**

11-31 Agt adalah rentang waktu untuk sosialisasi. Peserta baru diperbolehkan untuk mendaftar mulai tanggal 13 Agustus, ya. Untuk submit fic-nya dimulai dari 1 September sampai 30 September. Pemenang akan diumumkan tanggal 29 November.

**Subkategori (tema) yang bisa dipilih:**

#Rintan, Tanpa Kode, #Crimson, #Quint, #fip, #Alta, #Sky09

(Partisipan memilih dua dari tujuh kode di atas)

**Hadiah**

Setiap pemenang akan mendapatkan:

Juara Umum Kategori Fanfic:

- Badge dan setifikat bertuliskan penname, judul entri, dan kategori yang dimenangkan.

- Ilustrasi karya (dalam bentuk fanart)

- Review + fave dari akun SDA

- Promote di Twitter dan FB

Juara Umum Kategori Orific:

- Badge dan setifikat bertuliskan penname, judul entri, dan kategori yang dimenangkan.

- Ilustrasi karya

- Pulsa, untuk juara 1 dan 2

- Review + fave dari akun SDA

- Dipromote di Twitter dan FB

Juara Umum Pertema:

- Badge dan setifikat bertuliskan penname, judul entri, dan tema yang dimenangkan.

- Ilustrasi karya

- Review + fave dari akun SDA

- Promote di Twitter dan FB

Berikut adalah akun-akun resmi SDA:

- Twitter [ sukadukaauthor]

- Facebook [ (facebook).com( / ) groups / sukadukaauthor]

- Blog [ (sukadukaauthor).(blogspot).com]

- FFN [ (fanfiction dot net ) /~sukadukaauthor]

- FP [ (fictionpress dot com ) /~sukadukaauthor]

* * *

**Ikutan, yuk! XDb**


End file.
